Our Last Kiss
by Kaishei
Summary: Song-fic: Our Last Kiss, Taylor Swift, Speak Now. Angsty one-shot, Soi Fon/Yoruichi.


**Angsty one-shot. The song is Our Last Kiss by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Soi Fon stared out of the window, tears glazing her eyes. Ripping her gaze away from the moon, which appeared to glow through the misty air, she turned her head and glanced at the small digital clock sitting beside her bed. 1:58 AM.

A smirk appeared, despite the pain that wracked through her body. It always seemed to be _that_ time, whenever she looked. The irony of how a time that was once so beautiful, so treasured, anticipated even, could cause _so_ much pain.

She slid from the bed, feet patting across the floor as she ambled towards her bookcase, and reached for a dog-eared box from atop it.

She pulled it out, a sorrowful smile creeping on her face at the thought of _her_.

It was a gift.

Soi Fon remembered the day she got it, or to be more precise- the morning; the time; _their_ time. At first, she couldn't understand the need, or how to use it, but eventually it became a part of her everyday life. Now, a vital escape.

She caressed the top of the small device with her thumb gently, as if she could relive the now long-dead memories. With cloudy eyes, so full of usually repressed emotion, she turned it on and guided the earphones to her ears.

_I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered  
For just us to know  
You told me you loved me  
So why did you go away  
Away_

A hand ghosted my face in a nervous movement, agitation clear in the way the long fingers twitched. "I love you, Soi Fon." A gasp; silence. "I love you too... Lady Yoruichi."

That familiar face, that familiar _feline-like_ face, was just visible through the darkness, lighted only by the reflection of the full moon that shined on her violet locks.

_I do recall now, the smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement_

Pursed lips, a confused mind, taking in the minor chaos before her. Speaking to another, though not moving her eyes away from the fascinating sight before her, she speaks; "The human world is so strange, Lady Yoruichi. They scatter like ants, hiding away at the sight of a mere few raindrops."

A short laugh and a hand on her shoulder draws her gaze away to be met instead with that Cheshire grin. "Heh, not so much Soi Fon; you're the strange one! No-one wants to get wet!"

_I ran off the plane  
That July ninth  
The beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt  
I can still feel your arms_

"I missed you so much Lady Yoruichi."

She wants to regret her words, her second of weakness, but arms wrap around her in a tight embrace, and she mutters back and for a moment, it feels like a strength.

"I know you did... I missed you too little one."

_But now I'll go, sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know  
How to be something you miss  
I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips_

"L-lady Yoruichi? I... I don't understand!" She's frantic. She's hurting. She's _confused._

"I'm sorry Soi Fon."

She wonders for a moment if the emotion she _thinks_ she see's on her face is even real.

"Please la- Yoruichi, please don't leave me again... please."

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry Soi Fon, little one."

There's tears in both of their eyes and they're both hurting, they're both confused. But _she _has to go, and she knows that she cannot take her with her. So she takes that step forward and leans down. One hand grasps roughly at Soi Fon's chin, the other gently brushing her cheek, as she takes her last kiss before whispering a goodbye and melding into the night.

"Yo-Yoruichi! YORUICHI!"

She screams after her, but it does no good.

_I do remember the swing of your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I'd roll my eyes and then you pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing, but for you I did  
Because I love your handshake, meeting my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

You were always so... public. So open and loud and brash and people would know where you were and when and maybe that'll be the hardest part. Your absence will be so _obvious_. So obvious that other people will see, will see that I'm hurting, despite my best to hide it. You were always with a smile and a smirk, and me with a scowl. We were opposites, and everyone agreed. Whispered conversations about how someone so carefree could lead to someone so... hard. I can't help but wonder... if that's why you left, that you finally saw what others already knew.

_And I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All I know is  
I don't know  
How to be something you miss  
I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips_

I never knew how to b e what you wanted. I'll never know how to be what you want... I don't even know if I knew you at all. At a time, so long ago, we were happy and perfect. And we became closer, and life was worth living for that little while... But then you ran away, _again_, and all I can feel is that emptiness, and that last kiss you left on my lips. I question my sanity when I relive that moment, that in such pain did I confuse, for I thought you felt something too.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe  
And I keep up with our old friends  
Just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are_

I knew where you were, the same place you always were, for a while at least. I didn't even need to send people to know. But now not even your closest friends know, and I am not the only one left wondering what happened any more. I take little reprieve in knowing that it was not me that drove you away, for once again I am left without answers that only you could provide.

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed  
You can plan for a change in the weather and time  
But I never planned on you changing your mind_

I stand on the roof, as the sun rises, and let the first warm rays of the day soak into me. For that while you were here, you would always join me, in cat form of course. My mind drifts and I wonder if you are somewhere warm, if you think of me. Do you even remember me? ...Of course not. It has been so long... and I, am not worth remembering.

_So I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know  
How to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss  
Forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips  
Just like our last_

So long, and yet... I still can't forget. So at night in the darkness, when I'm all alone, the tears fall forth and I succumb to my pain, a pain that only answers can help subdue. Answer's I'll never have.

* * *

Soi Fon collapes onto her bed, drifting off to sleep with tears still streaming from her eyes and her fist clenched tightly. She mumbles the name of her lost love and she falls into the darkness.

"...Soi Fon..."

The voice is nothing more than a whisper.

"I'm so sorry."


End file.
